


Adym's Treasure Trove

by DamyV



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Homebrew Content, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyV/pseuds/DamyV
Summary: A collection of Dungeons and Dragon's 5th Edition homebrewed magic items.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Mittens of Frbiost

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer:  
> If you see anything you like, feel free to use it in your own campaigns and or settings! Do note none of this has been play tested (yet) so some items may end up not being very balanced. Most items will have references to places in my own homebrewed world, these places are contained in bubbles surrounded by a cosmic liquid.  
> About Frbiost:  
> Frbiost is a bubble containing an icy landscape, with a single river of cosmic liquid running down the middle that originates in a single tear in the bubbles atmosphere.

## Mittens of Frbiost

_Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement)_

A pair of mittens woven from the potent wool of the Frbiostian icesheep, enchanted to hold the power of the harsh Frbiost blizzards. 

While attuned with this item, your attacks both non-magical and magical (as long as the spell has a Somatic component) are bolstered with the power of a raging snowstorm, whenever you damage a creature with an attack, you deal an additional 1d12 cold damage. However because you are wearing mittens, you have disadvantage on any sleight of hand, tinker, and any tool check. 


	2. Cosmium's Crystal Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about Cosmium:  
> A bubble that's mostly equal to your regular fantasy setting. The underground caverns are filled with crystals full of magical potential.

##  Crystal heart

_ Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement) _

An ancient heart shaped crystal, presumably magically formed in the crystal caverns by the cosmium council of archmages but its true origin is lost to the sands of time.

When attuned to the crystal heart, you receive the earth’s protection, gaining a +2 to your AC. In addition to this, you can use your dash as a bonus action. Your dash becomes the crystal dash.

###  Crystal dash

Whenever you take the dash action, you dash in a straight line. 

You leave behind a 5ft wide trail of spiked crystals which

Turn the terrain  **difficult** to navigate for the duration of one minute.

Any creature that starts their turn in the crystals takes 2d8 slashing damage.


	3. Bow of the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Jacht:  
> a bubble consisting of nothing but green plains and hills, surrounded by mountains. The plains are speckled with small towns.

##  Bow of the Hunt

_ Weapon (longbow), rare _

The bow crafted from the roots of the sentient trees on Jacht, Imbues your non magical arrows with the forest’s knowledge of the wild.

While using this bow, all your attacks against beasts have a +2 to hit and deal an additional 2d4 piercing damage, for your arrows are guided by the wandering forest’s insight and their years of knowledge tracking and hunting beasts.


	4. Rapier of Nine Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Nine Lives:  
> Nine Lives is one of my Dungeons and Dragons characters,  
> He is a charismatic, energetic, and admittingly annoying, Tabaxi Rogue Swashbuckler.  
> Born into a noble family he quickly grew boring off that life and decided to become a pirate captain, so he stole a ship and set sail.

## Rapier of Nine Lives

_Weapon (rapier), very rare (requires attunement)_

A replica of the rapier used by an extraordinarily beautiful, dazzling, elegant, fearless, powerful, enchanting, adventuring, charismatic, amazing and fantastic dancer / pirate captain, who owns many ships.

**Damage:** 1d8, piercing, magical.

 **Properties:** finesse

When attuned to this weapon, you feel light on your feet and extremely charismatic (you also become slightly annoying), you gain the following:

+1 to your charisma

 **Evasion:** you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area effects. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail.

 **Blurred movement:** attack rolls against you are made with disadvantage unless you are incapacitated or paralysed. 


End file.
